I'll Be A Good Girl
by catrocker15
Summary: The way he treated me, the way he gazed at me, the way he smiled at me, also...the way he tought me everything I should learn, too gorgeous...and I couldn't help it... WARN : M Rated 0 0


**Pairing: OC Female Saniwa x Shokudaikiri Mitsutada**

 **WARN :M rating and a little bit extreme** **0_0, but still focused in romance theme.  
**

.

.

The early morning I woke up, soon I tidied up my futon, washed my face, brushed my teeth, changed my sleeping kimono with my saniwa kimono, tied my long hair applied my pink lipgloss on my lips. And went out from my room, I ran fast arround the citadel to the kitchen.

It was a perfect timing to go there when the other Toudans still slept. I ran so fast and faster but carefully so they wouldn't woke up, my sleepy eyes didn't bother me so much.

My heartbeat moved so fast and kept telling me while my legs moved so fast, _"I want to see him...really...want...so soon...right now!"_

Finally, the kitchen was right in front of my eyes. There he was, my first love who had confessed his feeling to me yesterday, was preparing the breakfast for everyone.

I directly jumped and hugged tightly his wide back covered with his black jacket.

He didn't surprised, because he knew that no one would come to the kitchen with running from the bedroom and hugged him especially in this early morning, only one person who would do that, it was me.

He chuckled and he started to speak, I couldn't hold myself to hear his sexy deep voice.

"My my...you woke up so early. Couldn't hold yourself to come here huh?"

"Well...you know...it's your fault that I had to run and come here so early. I could't sleep last night...I really want to see you again..."

He laughed and put the kitchen knife on the cutting board, turned his back then gazed me and smiled with the only gentle smile that he'd never showed it to everyone except to me.

Alhough he wearing his white apron covering his black jacket, he still looked so gorgeous. The way he looked at me, his shining left gold eye while the right was covered by the black eyepatch behind his bangs, hypnotized me and I couldn't move my eyes a single bit. What a handsome man.

He lifted my chin up with his right thumb finger while his left arm wrapped around my waist. I could feel a heat from my cheeks, they might be became so red.

He leaned his forehead against mine and again, with his voice which trembling me so much, he said,

"Ohayou...boku no itoshii no aruji*...". (* _My dearest maste_ r)

"Ohayou..., Mitsutada..."

Slowly, his face getting closer...until his soft lips touched mine.

We kissed...for about 10 seconds.

.

.

.

After we stopped, it was a surprising morning kiss for him. He licked his lips, then he smirked.

"Hee...strawberry flavor, isn't it? You really know how to give a morning taste for my tongue, you naughty girl."

Yes, I did it for a purpose, I chose appliying my strawberry flavor lipgloss.

I just couldn't help it but laughed a bit even I tried to hide my laugh.

"Don't think it's only you who can tease me.", I said.

Then I took my pink apron from the hanger and wore it, stood beside him and helped him cooking.

.

.

.

He had just finished cooking a different food, the western style, a sandwich with a bacon, cheese, and fresh vegetables between the bread, also the other foods.

"Where did you learn that?", I asked.

"Haha, I saw it from your recipe book you put on that shelf.", his finger pointed the shelf he mentioned.

I forgot that I'd brought many recipe books for him to explore some cooking styles. Great, now I didn't have to worry if I need him to make my hometown cooking.

"Aruji, would you like to taste the sandwich which I made? I wanted you to taste it first as a test."

"I would, but...unfortunately...I don't like tomatoes..."

It was embarassing, but as a couple, he has a right to know my weakness.

He sighed, and stroked my hair. "Come on...you're not a child anymore. Don't you know that the tomatoes I've picked are always in the best quality? Everyone likes them even the Tantous."

He turned just like a mother. Told me to eat the tomatoes. I felt like a bad child, really.

"Well...hmmm...what if we eat tomato together?", he asked.

"Eeer...even if you say so...I still don't want to-"

Suddenly he put a slice of tomato to his mouth, bit and held it with his front tooth so the other of the tomato's end side still out from his mouth. His finger pointed the tomato and he tried to spoke while bitting it.

"Bite this..."

What a shock. He told me to bite the tomato from his mouth.

"Whaat...?"

"Bite this right now...or..."

I couldn't move my body, because I was a little bit confused, should I do it or...what would he do...?

He came to me, and his face getting closer to mine, until the tomato touch my lips.

He tried to speak a little, "Or the others would come here soon and see your weakness. Only me...who know this, so...bite it."

His smirk came again.

I was kind of realized a something, he was right. No one knew about my weakness, he was the only one, as my lover, from today he would be the only one who would know everything about me.

So, with a little hesitation, I tried opening my mouth slowly and I bit it.

I felt a little bit sour taste from the tomato. I chewed it slowly and swallowed it.

"Done."

"Finish it."

He told me to eat it until the last bite. Oh my...did he really force me to learn eating tomato?

"Come on, it will take 10 minutes until the others wake up and who knows one of them will come here."

I backed up slowly until I Ieaned against the wall. And he also moved forward, locked me with both of his arms.

The Kabe-don. No way. This was the kabe-don I'd ever experienced for the purpose.

But slowly and gently, his right hand began to touch my hair, my neck, down to my shoulder, oh no! His point finger was going to touch my collarbone...oh no no no...is he going to continue it untiI eat the tomato?

I sweated and my cheek felt burning, his hand stopped, but his smirk looked so wild with a little chuckle. He began to move down his finger again until it almost touched my chest.

My breath became so heavy, my heartbeat moved so fast. Before he continued it too far, I felt that all of my body parts moved by itself. Both of my arms pulled his head to mine. My mouth started to open wide, and my teeth bit the tomato.

I bit it and I ate it. Again and again...

Until the last piece between his tooth, I stopped for a second to make a gap.

But then, he pulled me and wrapped around my waist. Once again, his lips touched mine and we kissed for the second time.

Nnn...

I could feel he was moving the last piece of the little tomato slice with his tongue and put it into my mouth. Of course I couldn't bite and I just swallowed it.

But his lips wouldn't get away from mine. Deeper and deeper, I could felt his tongue touching mine. He lifted me and put me on the table near the kitchen set so I could sit, he hugged me so tight and I locked his waist with both of my legs. I grabbed his hair and so did he. The kiss felt so wild. We even couldn't control ourselves.

We couldn't stop. He played my tongue so wildly with his tongue. The kiss...was...so...different...more...passionate.

.

.

But then we stopped, and I pushed away his body from me with a gasp.

"I'm sorry...! I just...my body moved by itself..."

With heavy breath from our mouth, he brushed his lips with his thumb and grinned.

"So...was it...delicious...?"

Oh my...he was really enjoyed it. And I couldn't lie, I was enjoyed it too.

I nodded. With husky voice and felt embarassing, I replied him with words.

"It was...sour, but the last was...so sweet..."

He chuckled again and stared at me, his eyes looked more mischievous.

Then he put me down to stand again on the floor. We heard some voices from outside, everyone might had woken up and were going to the kitchen to get the breakfast.

Mitsutada put his right point finger to his lips, and he looked at me with his mischievous gaze and smirk. He spoke to me with his smooth and sexy deep voice again.

"Tonight, I will teach you everything you have to learn, just like eating the tomato before. So, be a good girl, wait for it, and be prepared...in your room."

The way he told me about learning everything, I could tell that wouldn't be the ordinary lessons.

Thanks to him for teaching me how to eat tomato properly, and I was a bit afraid for tonight,...but also excited.

My heartbeat still moved so fast, my cheek felt so hot until I hid half of my face with my kimono sleeve.

With my trembling voice, I responded him.

"Mitsutada, you are also such a naughty man...but I promised, I'll be...a good girl..., I will wait for tonight..."

.

.

.

 **Well hello everyone, this is my first time I wrote such a little bit of maturity theme OTL felt embarassing too but writing the romance story like this was also exciting to make the story a little bit extreme, hohoho (okay, this is my confession).**

 **But I don't want to make it more explicit because I felt uncomfortable, hehe ^^; Anyway, I couldn't help it b'coz Mitsutada is such a gorgeous character and he is my top fav Toudan besides Jiji, hahaha XD Hope I could make a better story next time with some genres, especially about Odate Toudan, my fav Toudan group ^w^. See ya \'w'/**


End file.
